Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4 was the fourth season of Big Brother Down Town. The season was confirmed by Channel 7 on August 2, 2004, while Big Brother 3 was still airing. Auditions were formally held for the season from December 10, 2004, until March 25, 2005. The season ran for 70 days and began on June 18, 2005, and concluded on August 26, 2005. This season is most notable for being the only season thus far where the public was responsible for directly evicting housemates and eventually crowning the winner. It was also the only season with Maria Teylan starring as co-host. After 10 weeks, Veronica Buchan came out on top as the winner, beating Katey Tobler and Joseph Harmel by a marginal public vote of 37-33-30%. Big Brother 4 is often considered by fans and the media to be the show's weakest season. Criticisms were largely towards the failure of the public voting mechanism, the large number of housemates voluntarily leaving the house (4), and the cast, which was perceived as being too tepid. Average viewership for the season dropped by more than 15% from the previous season, the first time in the show's history that average viewership had decreased, resulting in the show reverting back to a traditional format the following season. Twists *'Public Voting' - For the first and only time Big Brother Down Town history, the house would no longer vote one another out; instead, the public would vote for one of the housemates to leave every week. The housemates would engage in a weekly nomination ceremony where they have to nominate one housemate. The two housemates that received the most nominations would be nominated for eviction. Only one housemate was evicted under this twist, as the other two evictions were canceled. The twist ended after three weeks and the game returned to normal. However, the twist returned for the final week to determine the winner of the season. *'Power of Veto' - The Power of Veto twist was also brought along with the public voting. Every week, one or more housemates would win the coveted Power of Veto, meaning that the holder(s) would be immune from that week's eviction. Similar to the Head of Household, a housemate cannot win the Power of Veto two weeks in a row. In Week 2, the Veto winners were responsible for nominating one person each to automatically face eviction. The twist, alongside the public voting, was abandoned after Week 3. *'Final Week Eviction' - Also for the first time in Big Brother history, an eviction was held on during the final week of the season. The five remaining housemates competed in the final Head of Household competition throughout the week, with the winner of the competition and eviction taking place prior to the finale. The finale would follow days later. *'Jury's Head of Household' - Following the eviction of Grover, the final four housemates were told that there would be one last eviction. The previously evicted housemates would return to vote for one person that they would want to see make it to the finals. The housemate with the most votes to save would be safe from eviction and would cast the sole vote to evict one of the three other housemates. After they cast their vote, the final three would be left. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household or Veto winner(s). Game History Week 1 When the 15 new housemates entered the Big Brother house, they were told that the game would be taking on a new form. Rather than a Head of Household nominating two housemates for eviction, with the rest of the house voting out one of the two nominees, the 15 housemates would nominate one person for eviction. The two housemates with the most nominations would be put up for eviction and the public would evict one of the nominees. The housemates would also play for the Power of Veto each week, guaranteeing the winner safety from eviction. Oprah Restic won the first Power of Veto competition and was safe from being nominated. Early lines were drawn when the House of Four was formed, consisting of the showmance Alexandra Vize and Jerome Mulloy, Anabelle Nicholson, and Lee Morawiak. They influenced the rest of the house to go after Frank Skerry, who had irritated the house during the first several days. However, Jerome also received nominations from the Slickers, which consisted of Codi McLane, Grover Sibonga, and Veronica Buchan. With Frank and Jerome on the block, the voting public decided that Frank should be the first evicted from the house with 59% of the vote. Week 2 The second Power of Veto competition brought an interesting twist. The competition would produce two winners instead of one, and those winners would be the only ones to cast nominations. Anabelle Nicholson and Veronica Buchan both won, causing a power split in the house. Alexandra Vize and Jerome Mulloy quickly went on the defense since they believed one of them would be nominated and spent the week harassing Veronica and the rest of the Slickers, even though the house disapproved of the move. Lee Morawiak decided that working with the House of Four would be disadvantageous for his game, so he jumped ship and decided to work with the Slickers. Anabelle chose to nominate Grover Sibonga, a member of the opposing alliance, while Veronica chose to nominate Jerome. Jerome went on a violent tirade against Veronica and was removed from the house because of his behavior. The eviction for that week was canceled as a result. Week 3 Joseph Harmel came out victorious in the third Power of Veto competition and won himself safety for the week. As a result of his win, Joseph was able to cement his alliance with Deena Schultz, Oprah Restic, and Sally Palato called Real Deal. Real Deal agreed with the Slickers that Alexandra Vize should be nominated for eviction, so the two alliances piled their votes onto her. In the end, Alexandra received nominations from every housemate except Anabelle Nicholson, her only other ally in the house, on the basis of her toxic personality. Grover Sibonga received only two nominations, but just enough to be nominated alongside Alexandra. Orson Danz felt anxious because of the general negative mood inside the house, so he decided to voluntarily leave the game, a first in the history of the show. Orson's unexpected exit caused the eviction for the week to be canceled. Week 4 After the third week ended, the 12 remaining housemates were told that the old Head of Household rules would be reinstated from that moment forward. Lee Morawiak ended up winning the first Head of Household competition of the season. Lee was tempted to go after the remaining members of the House of Four but backed down since he believed that would increase the target on his back. As such, he nominated Anabelle Nicholson alongside Andy Jupp. Even though Andy had been under the radar for the first several weeks, Lee and the Slickers saw him as trying to play the middle ground and wanted him gone because of that. Real Deal didn't approve of Andy being the target and were tempted to vote out Anabelle just to spite the Slickers. However, by the time the eviction rolled around, Real Deal backed down and Andy was evicted by an 8-1 vote, with Grover Sibonga casting the only vote to evict Anabelle. Week 5 At the second Head of Household competition, Codi McLane came out as the winner, keeping the Slickers in power for another week. Initially, the plan was to keep Anabelle Nicholson and Alexandra Vize in play because they were bigger targets, but Real Deal strongly disapproved of this idea since that would've meant they would be nominated instead and one of them would likely be evicted. Codi also disagreed with putting up Katey Tobler as the two of them had gotten close while inside the house. Ultimately, Codi backed off from his alliance's wishes and nominated Alexandra and Anabelle, the last two remaining members of the House of Four, effectively distancing himself from the Slickers. Since Alexandra was universally despised inside the house, she was evicted by a unanimous 8-0 vote. Week 6 Katey Tobler ended up winning the third Head of Household competition, an event that put both major alliances on edge since neither one could tell where Katey stood in the house. Having no real connection to any one alliance, Katey consulted heavily with Codi McLane to determine who should be nominated. The two decided that Katey should split the nominations and put one member from each major alliance up for eviction. As such, Deena Schultz and Grover Sibonga were put on the block, with Deena being the primary target that week because of Real Deal being a bigger threat in the house. Real Deal soon realized that they would not have enough votes to keep Deena in the game, a situation that distressed Oprah Restic and Sally Palato. In the heat of the moment, the two of them surprised the house by voluntarily leaving the game. For the third time this season, the eviction was canceled. Week 7 The fourth Head of Household competition resulted in Real Deal capturing power for the first time thanks to Deena Schultz winning the title. Both Deena and Joseph Harmel were concerned about Anabelle Nicholson because they believed she found a way to go under the radar in the house. However, Deena was stuck on who to nominate as a pawn. She settled on nominating Codi McLane alongside Anabelle, believing he'd have the votes of Joseph, Katey Tobler, and at least one member of The Slickers to stay. On the other hand, the Slickers were still mad at Codi for his actions from two weeks prior and for his role in the nominations from the previous week. Because of that tension, Codi ended up being evicted by a close 3-2 vote, blindsiding Real Deal and Katey in the process. Week 8 Veronica Buchan came out victorious in the fifth Head of Household competition, putting The Slickers in power for the first time in two weeks. While Veronica and the Slickers wanted to get a member of Real Deal out, she was equally concerned about Katey Tobler since she thought she wanted revenge for getting Codi McLane out. Lee Morawiak and Veronica worked out a plan that would balance both ideas by putting up and targeting Deena Schultz, the Head of Household who nominated Codi, with Katey simply being a pawn. The Slickers banked on the plan easing tensions between them and Katey, even if only a little bit. Even though Katey was hesitant about the plan, the Slickers stuck to their word and Deena was evicted by a 3-1 vote, with Joseph Harmel being in the minority. Week 9 The sixth Head of Household competition ended with Anabelle Nicholson as the winner. Neither Joseph Harmel nor the Slickers were fully confident in what Anabelle's thought process was, so the two sides worked to convince her to go after their respective targets. Joseph was able to have more sway over Anabelle's nominations as she had resentment towards the Slickers since they targeted her before Real Deal did. Thanks to Joseph's arguments, Anabelle went after the Slickers and nominated Grover Sibonga and Lee Morawiak for eviction, knowing that they had worked together as a pair. Lee saw his eviction as being inevitable and preferred to go out on his own terms, thus he pulled himself from the game. Once again, the eviction was canceled, leaving five housemates to battle it out in the final week of the game. Week 10 Round 1 The final Head of Household competition was divided into three parts, where only one housemate would win each part. The winners of the first two parts would battle it out in the third part to become Head of Household. Anabelle Nicholson won part one while Katey Tobler won part two, thus those two faced off against each other in the final part. In the end, Katey was the winner of the third part and became the final Head of Household. Wanting to appease the other housemates left, Katey nominated Anabelle alongside Grover Sibonga, believing that was the easiest set of nominations she could've made. However, Katey preferred that Grover was evicted because of his role in Codi McLane's eviction. Both Joseph Harmel and Veronica Buchan respected Katey's wish and Grover was evicted by a 2-0 vote. Round 2 After Grover Sibonga was evicted from the house, the remaining four housemates were informed of another twist. The previously evicted housemates would return to save one housemate from eviction, and that one saved housemate would have the power to evict one of the remaining three housemates. When the votes came in, Anabelle Nicholson and Veronica Buchan received zero votes to save, Joseph Harmel had two votes, and Katey Tobler had the most votes to save with four. Having received the most votes, Katey was guaranteed a spot in the finals, but she also had to evict either Anabelle, Joseph, or Veronica. As she was worried about Anabelle's potential competitor status, Katey unilaterally decided to evict Anabelle from the house. This left Katey, Joseph, and Veronica as the season's finalists. They were told, however, that the winner would be selected by a public vote instead of a housemate vote, much to their shock. Finale Joseph Harmel, Katey Tobler, and Veronica Buchan were at the behest of the voting public as they determined who would win Big Brother 4 after 70 days of competing. With only 37% of the votes to win, Veronica was crowned the winner of the season and won the $500,000 prize. Katey and Joseph received 33% and 30% of the votes to win respectively. Category:Big Brother Seasons